Fanfic 100 Drabble Challenge
by Nota Lone
Summary: A collection of Pimpernelrelated drabbles, all derived from the book. Below is a blanket rating, individual stats with each drabble. 85 To Go!
1. Red

_Okay, a little explanation first, this is a collection of drabbles (story tidbits about a hundred words) and thus can be read in any order. This is a contest for a livejoural community. _

* * *

Title: Colorblind Frog-eaters!  
Characters: Sir Percy  
Prompt: Red  
Word Count: 117  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The French dastards misinterpret the Scarlet Pimpernel's warning...

* * *

Sir Percy fumed. Red Pimpernel insignia, indeed! Can't the demmed frogs tell scarlet from red?

He let out a strangled cry of irritation. What in the demmed hell is a red pimpernel. Forget color recognition, how about the actual names of common flowers?

You can't move around here without hitting a scarlet pimpernel. The scent overwhelms you, should you hazard a stroll outdoors.

"IT'S SCARLET!" Sir Percy cried to the empty space in front of him. "Demmed colorblind frogs, no idea what they're talking about…"

He'd show them. If it took a hundred narrow escapes. Sir Percy was not a man to be trifled with, and the Scarlet Pimpernel would not concede to being mistaken for red!


	2. Death

Title: Prisonnier Politique  
Characters: OC  
Prompt: Death  
Word Count: 233  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: The outlook of a prisoner of the Republic.

* * *

The havoc they wreak is terrible. The streets are black with the ashes of traitors. 

And oh what traitors there are! They are the privileged, these who once sat cold-eyes as the revolutionaries toiled. Their cold eyes were the first to go dark. But these, these are the privileged few. There simply aren't enough to sate the blood-lust. Now they take the servants.

Those turncoats, they dwelt in their masters' castles, safe from the elements. The butlers with their condescending gazes, the guards who carried out the loathsome orders of their despicable masters, they too must die. They too shall feed Madame Guillotine.

As a seamstress I created some of the beauty the aristos so coveted. I lapped up the praise they showered upon me as they cooed over my fine gowns. Never could I have envisioned this.

When it began I felt little fear, they were only punishing the unjust. I was just. My clients just. I am no aristo. And yet, and yet I was denounced.

They dragged me in front of the counsel, and my blood froze with a single glance from their cold eyes. The new aristos' eyes revealed the cruel régime.

This dank dungeon holds no more aristos, just shivering masses of lady's maids and nervous waiters. The say the aristos die, but we know better. The aristos are holding the rope.


	3. Earth

Title: A Common Weed  
Characters: Armand St. Just and Marguerite St. Just  
Prompt: Earth  
Word Count: 155  
Rating: PG  
Summary:Shortly after Armand gets beaten, he spends time in Marguerite's garden.

* * *

Armand walked past his sister's small garden. Not only was she clever, she truly had a green thumb. 

He bent down to see the flowers, wincing slightly as he did so. He'd been beaten quite badly. Immediately, he was consumed by the flowers' fragrances.

The flowers were mostly the usual variety, except for a small cluster of red ones. They intrepidly grew on a small patch of rather unforgiving soil in the back of the square garden.

He heard the door close and inclined his head to see his sister.

"Hello Margot!"

Marguerite smiled, albeit a little worriedly, and hurried toward him. "Why are you bending down, Armand?"

"Just looking at your flowers. What's this one?" he questioned, gesturing toward the little red flowers.

"Oh, those are Scarlet Pimpernels."

"They're quite pretty."

Marguerite smiled, "They really are a weed, butt they're such a charming color, and so admirably persistent; I can't help but love them."

* * *

_I love you guys! So many hits for one story, it boggles the mind! _


	4. Christmas

Title:Christmas Jingles Characters: none Prompt: Christmas  
Word Count: 114  
Rating: G  
Summary: Parodies of popular Christmas carols, Pimpernel style!

* * *

(To the tune of "Christmas Bells")

"La!" goes Sir Percy

Foppish Sir Percy

It is good fun

To fool everyone

He transforms at night

Taking his flight

Quickly he's changed

All rearranged

The horse's hooves pound

Oh the great sound!

Gaily he laughs

Tearing downs the paths

The captives in tow

Soon to be let go

Save us, save us, save us great Pimpernel,

Save us, save us, save us great Pimpernel!

Finally they're sittin'

In jolly old Britain

Their new lives begin

Safe at the inn.

HE RIDES AGAIN!

(To the tune of "Here comes Santa Claus")

Here comes the Pimpernel

Here comes the Pimpernel

In an ingenious disquise

As he saves aristos

He's shielded from the headman's eyes

First a Countess, then a Duke

At last he takes his flight

The guards didn't see him at all

Different heads will roll tonight!


	5. Outsides

Title: Demmed Colorful  
Characters: Sir Percy  
Prompt: Outsides  
Word Count: 126  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Percy surveys the damage after Chavielin beat him.

* * *

Percy continued to curse in his quaint way as he stripped himself of the Jew costume. Every bone in his body hurt. He muscles hurt. Muscles he didn't even know he had hurt. 

Even worse, he was every color under the sun outside. The reds, blacks, blues, and yellows that adorned his skin hurt like hellfire and most defiantly did not go with his outfit. Or any outfit for that matter.

"How can I be expected to look my best when my skin clashes with everything?" he cried in frustration.

A member of the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel popped his head in. "Is there anything I can do for you sir?

"Yes," drawled Sir Percy, "you can find me a cravat to match my bruises."


	6. Who

Title: Who  
Characters: Chauvelin  
Prompt: Who?  
Word Count: 123  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Mostly everyone's least favorite character angsting in the wine cellar.

* * *

Who? 

Chauvelindowned another glass of wine. He no longer felt the stuffy humidity of the cellar. He no longer smelled the fermented grapes.

_Who?_

It was killing him. He must know. His job depended on it, his life depended on it, but most importantly, his sanity depended on it. He was citoyen Chauvelin. He should know. He would know.

**Who?**

The screaming never stopped in his throbbing head. _Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who?_ Who was that thrice damned Scarlet Pimpernel?

Who?

But there were things he did know. He knew the Pimpernel is British. Scarlet Pimpernels grow in Britain and no one in France could have evaded him this long. He would find this flower, and he would destroy it.

Who.


	7. Purple

Title: The Correct Color  
Fandom: Scarlet Pimpernel  
Characters: Marguerite St. Just (Percy mentioned)  
Prompt: Purple  
Word Count: 154  
Rating: G  
Summary: Marguerite ponders about what to wear to a meeting with Sir Percy.

* * *

Marguerite St. Just frowned upon her fifth dress and annoyed, thrust it aside. She continually reminded herself that tonight didn't matter. Sir Percy Blakeney -English knight or not- was a silly dullard, vain as a peacock, and twice as flighty.

Still, she found herself scanning her wardrobe. She couldn't wear white, too plain, to innocent. She was too learned a woman to be seen in a childish white frock.

Black immediately became sent out of the contest. It was a pleasant, friendly meeting. She did not want to appear in mourning garb. All of her dresses seemed to meet similar problems. Red, no –that's much too sensual. It isn't a good idea to give men ideas. Yellow shines much too brightly, the intense color is incredibly garish for a dinner meeting.

Finally, she landed upon the perfect color. There's nothing more suitable than her purple dress. A soft lavender, but silently regal, Marguerite personified.


	8. Black

Title: Demmed Cravat  
Fandom: Scarlet Pimpernel  
Characters: Percy with an allusion to Andrew  
Prompt: Black  
Word Count: 149  
Rating: G  
Summary: Percy Looks for his cravat.  
Author's Notes: Companion toPurple

* * *

Percy Blakney's forehead began to perspire in a decidedly undignified manner. It was inconceivable! He could not _not_ have anything to wear.

He, Sir Percy, the biggest fop in all of Britain should be able to change his entire ensemble at least twice a day of a month and never wear the same thing twice. With waistcoats alone he could clothe the entire British navy!

He really didn't have to worry about his waistcoat, that'd been chosen. In actuality, all he needed was his demmed cravat. Every color meant something, every style a different impression. A blue one then –yes, his simple blue silk cravat. It was quite smart while not too flashy…He reached into his closet to pull it out.

_Sir Percy-_

_I've borrowed your blue silk cravat. I'll return it soon._

_-Andrew_

Percy's eye began to twitch. Fine then, he would wear his black one.


	9. Blue

Title: Melancholy Flowers  
Fandom: Scarlet Pimpernel  
Characters: Percy with an allusion to Marguerite  
Prompt: Blue  
Word Count: 139  
Rating: G  
Summary: Percy looks for his cravat.  
Author's Notes: Read and I shall love you forever.

* * *

Sir Percy forlornly stepped out of his study. He knew that having a window in there can't be conductive to secrecy, but he still hated the penitentiary-like mood that windowless rooms always seemed to set.

He began to wander until he found himself in the fields behind his house. The field was fraught with scarlet pimpernels and the scent of cilantro filled the air.

Percy folded his long legs beneath him and –for once– careless of his clothes, sat in the middle of the field and closed his eyes.

Marguerite was off at some water party, so Percy was alone. Really, he was still alone while she was there, scorning his apparent vapidity.

Something blue suddenly caught his eye. It was a pimpernel! Sir Percy smiled. He'd been so melancholy lately that he was probably a blue pimpernel too.


	10. Shade

_Yoo-hoo! I just noticed a lot of hits on the story,somewhere in the four-hundreds! If you just lurk, don't be afraid to say hello! (Well, I'm figuring that's it, because no one would click one-hundred times on my story.)_

* * *

Title: Deadly Flower  
Fandom: Scarlet Pimpernel  
Characters: Sergent Bibot (he guards the West Gate)  
Prompt: Shade  
Word Count: 142  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Angsting about catching our elusive friend.  
Author's Notes: Comments make me very happy.

* * *

Bibot shivered and stared lustfully at the bottle on his desk. His mind was battling. If they find him inebriated he shall be killed, and if he doesn't catch the Scarlet Pimpernel he'd be killed. Really, there was no hope. 

How does one catch a shade? Did the committee think he was a deity, did they think that Citoyen Bibot was a match for this skilled specter?

Oh, in daylight he boasted about catching the aristo-lover, but in the dead of night his bravo died. Would he attempt it during this driving rain? Of course, of course, nothing can hold a phantom.

Bibot gave-up and took a swig. He was a doomed man whatever the outcome. He could not die with valor, nor could he die with honor. All he could hope was that Madame Guillotine was as quick as they say.


	11. Spade

Title: Fops Playing Poker  
Fandom: Scarlet Pimpernel  
Characters: Percy, Dewhurst, and other various nobles  
Prompt: Spade  
Word Count: 187  
Rating: PG (After all, there's betting)  
Summary: The betting game that Percy was at whilst Marguerite was hounded by Chavelin  
Author's Notes: Reading makes puppies happy.

* * *

_For the card game I chose Texas Hold 'Em. I know that they wouldn't play Texas Hold 'Em then, but I don't know many betting games, and it's even less likely that Percy played crap._

"Would you be interested in a game of cards, Sir Percy?" the assembled players joked.

Sir Percy, predictably, yawned and then, unpredictably, accepted. The players looked dubious, but smiled when he sat down none the less. After all, what's a little more money to add to the pot?

Sir Percy, for the third time in four hands, laid down his hand with a self-satisfied smirk playing across his usually droll smile. "I do believe I have a passable hand."

The other nobles all groaned at his cards –a straight.

"Begad Blakeney, you've enough money, what do you need ours for?" Lord Dewhurst joked as the next hand was dealt.

Sir Percy gave an inane little laugh and the game went on. Lord Dewhurst continued to feed the pot, sure that his pocket queens would win it for him.

The moment of truth came and Dewherst laid down his cards, causing the assembled to groan, except Sir Percy.

"Lud!"

"Lawd!"

"Odd's Life!"

"Zooks!"

"Nay!"

"LA!" Sir Percy was triumphant with the whole spade royal family.

Lord Dewhurst laughed and then got-up. "I've lost enough money today, Sir Percy!"


	12. Diamond

Title: Proposal  
Fandom: Scarlet Pimpernel  
Characters: Percy and Marguerite  
Prompt: Diamond  
Word Count: 190  
Rating: G  
Summary: Percy proposes to Marguerite.  
Author's Notes: Read and I shall love you forever.

* * *

Sir Percy started at the elegant ring in his palm. It was beautiful, jewelry of a king's quality. Alas, Sir Percy feared it would never leave his study. Nay, he'd decided what to say, he'd bought the ring, and he'd arranged the meeting. There was no way out.

Percy's right hand began to shake violently and he grasped it with his left. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and left for his carriage.

Dinner went by in a blur of sporadic and forced conversation and fiddling with napkins. Sir Percy pinched himself under the table. He needed to collect himself, the time had come.

* * *

Marguerite felt Percy's hand shaking as he led her in to the garden. He was seldom so worried. She smiled at him, and instead of calming him, it seemed to make him even more nervous.

They reached the center of the labyrinth and Percy got down on one knee, took a shaky breath, and pulled a small black velvet bag from his pocket. He fumbled awkwardly with the strings until a small and shining object appeared in his palm.

"Marguerite, will you marry me?"


	13. Colorless

Title: Love Letter  
Fandom: Scarlet Pimpernel  
Characters: Percy, Marguerite  
Prompt: Colorless  
Word Count: 138  
Rating: G  
Summary: A nearly unbearably sweet letter from Percy to Marguerite.  
Author's Notes: I was really just playing around with fancy-sounding adjectives and whatnot.

* * *

Dearest Marguerite,

Life remains dull without your presence. I find it hard even to engage in my usual frivolity. I can almost hear you laugh at that. You've such a marvelous laugh. All those around you cannot help but partake in your gayety. O! If only I could hear it now.

The solemnity of life without you is unbearable. The most succulent of foods turn bitter without you there to sweeten. The finest of wines become vinegar as I drink. Even the brightest and gayest of garb hang drab, lifeless, and colorless in your absence.

I languish every day that I am not in your beloved presence. I know I am to see you in but a month, yet it seems so long. A month without you is a lifetime.

With the Greatest of Love,

_Sir Percy Blakeney_


	14. Club

Title: Recruitment Poem  
Fandom: Scarlet Pimpernel  
Characters: No one really…  
Prompt: Club  
Word Count: 103  
Rating: G  
Summary: A poem about the Pimpernel League  
Author's Notes: I attempted to keep every line five syllables and use an a,b,a,b rhyme scheme. This is much harder than it sounds…

* * *

If you are daring

Chivalrous and true

Into death staring

Revolution grew.

The Pimpernel League

If you're an archer

If you've sharpened wits

An army marcher

Or on you a good'ead sits.

The Pimpernel League

If you're a hero

A soul for glory yearns

Be not like Nero

Fiddling whilst Rome burns.

The Pimpernel League

And so I request

Young men brave and true

Become France's guest

Sir Percy wants you!

(And a parody of a Great Depression-Era ditty to fill my word requirement)

Foucquier pulled the whistle

Madame Guillotine rang the bell

Chavelin gave the signal

And the country went to hell


	15. She

Title: Beneath the Sheet  
Fandom: Scarlet Pimpernel  
Characters: Percy and Marguerite  
Prompt: She  
Word Count: 186  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Percy angst about his wife  
Author's Notes: I apologise _profusely_ for my lack of up-dates. --; I am a horrible person.

Sir Percy feared the sheet more that he had ever feared anything in his life. He feared it because he who what – who – it hid. Whose lovely curves it kept from him; whose lips would never again smile _that_ smile. And who could be blamed for putting her there.

He had requested she not come, but she was determined. She wanted to help him, to make good her transgressions, and to free countrymen. How could he refuse such a noble crusade? How could he ever refuse her? He was hers. Is. Can't be, anymore.

The bullet was meant for him. They shot at the retreating figures in the hopes of killing, or at least wounding the Scarlet Pimpernel. They almost accomplished their goal, but Marguerite jumped in front of her husband, taking the bullet.

She died in his arms.

* * *

Percy woke in a cold sweat, screaming. Marguerite, living and lovely, rolled over, sat-up, and stroked his hair, softly pulling him back to bed. He held her tightly, puncturing her kisses with whispered endearments. She didn't need to ask, he dreamed nearly the same nightmare every night. 


End file.
